pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Tremors (TV series)
Tremors: The Series is a 2003 television show based on the Tremors franchise. Originally airing out of order on the Sci-Fi Channel, it was later aired in its proper sequence on the G4 Network. Contents * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Episodes ** 3.1 Mixmaster episodes * 4 Production * 5 Home video * 6 References * 7 External links Plotedit The story for the TV series picks up from where Tremors 3: Back to Perfection leaves off. It follows the residents of Perfection Valley attempting to co-exist with a graboid(El Blanco), while dealing with problems caused by failed government experiments, mad scientists, or ruthless real-estate developers. When aired by the SyFy Channel, the series was shown out of order, with Episode 1 ("Feeding Frenzy") and Episode 6 ("Ghost Dance") shown on the premiere night. The second episode produced, "Shriek and Destroy" was the final episode shown. This out-of-order airing required the re-editing of various episodes. Changes included a new opening sequence for Episode 5 ("Project 4-12"), which aired as the 8th episode. This episode also introduced the character Cletus Poffenburger (played by Christopher Lloyd). The re-edited episode explained Cletus' appearance in a flashback sequence, occurring prior to Episode 6/"Ghost Dance", which had actually aired as the second in the series. Castedit Episodesedit Episodes are listed in the order they were originally broadcast. However, the Sci-Fi Channel did not like the episode "Shriek and Destroy" and aired "Ghost Dance" in its place. Various other episodes are also aired out of order.1 The original intended order of the episodes is the following, this is also the order of the episodes on the DVD set. # Feeding Frenzy # Shriek and Destroy # Blast from the Past # Hit and Run # Project 4-12 # Ghost Dance # Night of the Shriekers # A Little Paranoia Among Friends # Flora or Fauna? # Graboid Rights # Water Hazard # The Sounds of Silence # The Key Mixmaster episodesedit (DVD Version) # Project 4-12 (E# 5) # Ghost Dance (E# 6) # Flora or Fauna (E# 9) # Water Hazard (E# 11) # The Sounds of Silence (E# 12) # The Key (E# 13) Productionedit Tremors: The Series was produced at the same time as Tremors 4: The Legend Begins. The show was mistakenly believed to be a replacement for the canceled Farscape, despite the fact production had begun prior to the cancellation of that series. Though it received high ratings, at the time, it failed to hit Farscape's demographic numbers and was canceled after one half-season of 13 episodes. Production took place at Fox Studios Baja Peninsula facilities and on locations in nearby Rosarito, Mexico. Home videoedit The series was taken off iTunes in August 2007; however, it returned to the online store in September 2008. It was later made available on Hulu and through Amazon.com's Unbox video download service. On March 9, 2010, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released the complete series on a three disc DVD set. The set contains all thirteen episodes in their original production order and no bonus features. The set also contains the re-edited version of the episode "Project 4-12" with the alternate beginning and ending scenes. Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2003 television series endings